


Hunting the Hunters

by masterravenclaw



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Drama, Drinking, F/M, Hunted, Hunters, Romance, Trauma, Vampires, Werewolves, cook - Freeform, mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterravenclaw/pseuds/masterravenclaw
Summary: Emmett Cullen/OC -There will be a lot of swearing, drinking, and smoking of herbaceous plants.Beatrix Lewis had moved to Forks Washington, hoping for a new start but what she found was more trouble. Beatrix has a potent smell to her caused by too many vampires feeding mixed with little bits of venom here and there. Due to this, she has come up with ways to fend them off. Then she meets the Cullen's and makes a plan for revenge.





	1. Chapter One

Alice:

The images flashing in my head were getting worse. Every step I took they got stronger but they stayed the same: blood, orange hair, a black spot on flesh. I don't know when or where but it would be soon if these visions were any inclination of timing. Jasper kept throwing me worried looks, all I could do was throw him reassuring looks.

The town of Forks was a bit quiet, though with the weather starting to turn it was getting colder and drearier. I suppose humans would be less likely to go out right now. The only reason we were out was that Bella, Edward, and I needed to get a certain book for a class on Monday.

There was one bookstore in the area that would carry it and it was within walking distance to the school. Bella mentioned something about walking passed it when her truck was being fixed. The building was painted brick, dark gold, and held a sign that said, A Likely Story. Books filled the windows and looking further inside just held rows upon rows of books. From the sound of heartbeats, it sounded like there was one person. I took a step closer but was almost thrown off balance by the vision that pelted my brain once again. Jasper grabbed my arm to help steady me, taking a step away from the building, I knew I couldn't go in there. Whatever was in there was messing with my power. The others glanced at me and hesitated in the doorway causing a head to pop up from a pile of books.

She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her door with confusion clear on her face. Orange hair fell around her face, and involuntarily I inhaled, and that was the wrong move to make. Jasper went from holding my arm to me holding his. Looking at her, I saw it perfectly, Jasper is going to smell her just like I did and he is going to go after her. There will be blood, but I don't think it was going to be hers. I didn't see what would happen, but something told me she would win.

I pulled Jasper as far as I could in the little time I had, but somehow it was enough. He really wanted to go after her, he really wanted to kill her, and I knew after her fed he would feel terrible about that, but I don't think I could blame him. If I wouldn't have fed this morning with Esme, Rosalie, and Edward I don't think I could have handled it. I only hoped that the others were alright. I tried to see anything, anyone for that matter, and it wasn't working, like before, it was just images flashing, orange hair, the black spot on the flesh, and dark brown hair now. That is super unhelpful and making me quite angry.

Once Jasper came back sated and sane a little bit later, we made our way back to the bookstore, careful to stay lingering outside of the shop. I didn't see the woman again, but it seemed she was behind her desk that was piled high with books. The others were standing in front of her, all of them were looking quite tense at that moment but made it out of there without any incidents. As soon as the last person stepped out of the shop and the door closed I noticed she popped her head up as we all started on our way. We made eye contact and she raised her hand in greeting but all I was able to see was a severed head.

Shivering I caught up with the group, Edward glancing at me as he had obviously seen what I had. It was a disturbing image, but not anything that we hadn't seen before.

Everyone stayed tense the whole ride back to the house, though it was easy to see why. We were not prepared at all for that scent, that alluring almost irresistible smell. Thinking about it now made me aware that I would feed again tonight.

Another vision hit me as we got back home, we had just told Carlisle we needed to have a meeting, and I started to think about that woman. I saw the head again -I couldn't see the face-, it was on a lawn with the start of a porch right beyond it, the flash of orange hair, and the black spot.

Groaning, I rubbed my temples.

"Alice," Carlisle asked patiently, his concerning father tone coming out.

"There is a woman in town, I only get flashes of things when I see her future when we were at the bookshop I saw her and I saw full visions. I don't know why my visions are having problems."

"Edward," Carlisle asked with the same tone and the same look.

"I heard a lot of swear words," he shrugged nonchalantly, though there was something else there that he wasn't sharing. I saw the slight flick of his eyes toward Emmett when he thought no one was looking.

Emmett stayed quiet since the event started back at the bookstore, his jaw set and eyes fixed over toward the door like he was ready to bolt. Edward's eyes kept sweeping over the man but said nothing. Bella ended up asking about the intensity when Edward glanced at her and sighed.

I spoke before he could speak, "blood singer, which is a hindrance only if we see her again, but we shouldn't. I don't know how long she has been in town, but that is the first time I have seen her regardless. I don't think she will be too much of a problem, though I couldn't tell you definitively due to her messing with my powers."

I knew the end of my rant sounded really passive aggressive, but everyone seemed to be okay with my statements.

I really didn't think we would see her so much, but I was so wrong.


	2. Chapter Two

Bea:

A few days had passed since I had seen the vampires, I assume vampires anyway I have never seen them with gold eyes though. Whatever it means it doesn't concern me more than I have vampires in the area. I really should have thought that the dreariest place in America wouldn't hold vampires is beyond me. That just makes life harder, I would need to up security upstairs.

They could have attacked you but didn't.

My brain was trying to reason itself out of shock still. I know they didn't, but they also had a human with them. Did she know? Did that have anything to do with their eyes?

Shaking my head of the thoughts, I went back into organizing the mounds of books around me.

Genre-Name-Author

The owner of this place still uses the Dewey decimal system, and I still like to keep it that way. He passed this down to me, just grateful someone wanted to take care of it while he aged in Florida. As long as profits stayed up, I could work whatever hours I liked and kept anything extra that came in profit wise with having colleges nearby it wasn't hard to keep their books in stock. As long as I sent John, the owner, what I would need he could have the books sent and arrive in two days and sell it for at least half the price the colleges sell them for.

He said he knew a guy, and I knew not to ask any more about it.

Either way, we made enough money to stay open without any problems, my boss is nice enough, free rent for the room upstairs, and I get to hang around books for most of the day. I wasn't complaining. Tonight was a different story though, working kitchen, or occasional bartending, in a fancy upscale place in Port Angels, I made great money though I had to travel an hour to get there and have a higher chance of being attacked. Trying to explain why a random person on the street is coming at you with inhuman speed and trying to suck your blood is never a conversation anyone wants to have.

Showering daily seems to help or so says a couple of the cooks, a couple of rogues who hold up in this town to hide. I never asked why they don't have packs, I never felt I had that kind of relationship with them. They were good guys though and great cooks. I just feel bad I smell so...potentto them. I know how I smell to vampires, and with them, it seems to be an overwhelming sweet like vampires but a little less intense.

Having three giant-ass werewolves hound you, pun definitely intended, about why you smell like a 'blood-sucker' and if you are here to fight them or something stupid. That's what they thought and I laughed in their faces. I explained that I was human and smelled like them because they contaminated me, or at least I call it that. What else do you call vampires that have bitten you so much, and left venom occasionally, enough to partially change you? I call that contamination.

Thankfully I wasn't on schedule with them that often, like I said I liked the guys, but I couldn't help but feel bad when they cringe every time I walk into the room, plus kitchens don't get a lot of air circulation and being stuck in a metal box for hours sounds painful, even to me.

I heard the bell tinkle as a person opened the shop door, I had been so lost in my thoughts I completely lost my place in my book. Sighing, I set down Poe to start printing new tags for the new book coming in tomorrow, we would be carrying about twenty to see if we would even need that many. I about jumped out of my seat when a man seemingly appeared in front of me. It made sense when I looked up and saw one of the vampires.

Wonderful.

He was tall, but not the tallest in the group, blonde, and seemed very awkward in every sense of the word. He was slightly smirking as he looked at the books behind me, though he did apologize for scaring me and to be fair I am jumpy.

Only around...

Pulling in my 'dealing with a customer' face, I smiled politely and inquired if he needed any help. His smirk grew slightly but it was hardly noticeable, "I was here the other day with a group of people and I realized I didn't have enough money to grab a certain book yesterday. I went to grab it but I think you are out of stock. I was wondering if you could order it?"

"What is the book name," I questioned. I tried to make it sound like I wasn't panicking. I was not used to being in the same room with a vampire without killing them, to be honest. Generally, those vampires are coming through my window while I sleep to eat me.

An image of a nameless vampire, mouth open, fangs gleaming with saliva, black eyes flooded my vision momentarily before I pushed it out. I really hated when that happened. I noticed the man's smirk -I think it may honestly be how he smiles- falter a moment, then he changed.

He looked at me strangely, I couldn't name the emotion or emotions and honestly, I was scared. My heart started racing, I'm sure he could hear the change in rhythm increase but he only took a step toward me.

"Are you alright? You look like you are going to faint. I don't need the book." His voice lightened to change the mood, but I wasn't sure what he was up to.

I was still terrified, and my heart backed that up, but I laughed airily as I tried to get my act together. He was either playing with me or he honestly didn't know I knew what he was. The image of that vampire flashed through my head and my breathing stopped. I forgot how to breathe, I couldn't remember.

My inhaler.

"Where is it," the vampire was closer, I forgot about him.

His eyes were frantic. I don't remember saying anything out loud, him catching me as I fell, or anything after that. All I remembered is the panic.


	3. Chapter Three

I knew where I was immediately after coming to. The smell of bleach and antiseptic, humans, blood.

Fuck, I hate hospitals.

Everything from the bookstore came running back. Then I remembered I had work. I hoped it wasn't too late, or that everything was alright. Kitchen people are notorious for having worse attitudes than most, and if someone doesn't show up you have eight to ten kitchen staff that just love to feed off of each other's bad attitudes.

Fuck, I was dessert tonight too

I heard someone chuckle outside of the door, I almost couldn't hear it, but it was still more than most would hear. The one benefit of having vampire venom course through your blood is your hearing is slightly better, amongst other things. Not to brag but sometimes it made life a little easier, and honestly, that'sall I really need.

"Patient is awake, she certainly loves swears."

That voice was starting to annoy me, and apparently, he read minds too, I would have to remember that and watch what I think around him. The door opened after and another man strolled in with the other behind him. He hadgold eyes as well, and he held mychart in his hand.

My head tilted to read it, but I realized Ididn't have my glasses on my face. I glanced around but hadn't seen them. I looked back at the doctor and that's kind of when it set in that he was a vampire as well. My breath caught in my throat, I didn't mean to be so transparent when it came to vampires but I didn't talk to them to be fair. I survived them.

There was that face again, I don't know why it was his facelately, there were hundreds of those faces that clouded my memories. Hungry beaststhat only wanted to survive as I did, but I won.

"Carlisle," the one man cautioned.

The doctor paused for a moment before taking a step back, he never took his eyes off me and he tried to look non-threatening to his credit. Before he could try anything else a woman popped her head through the door and locked eyes with me.

Gold eyes

"Good your awake. Edward had me grab yourglasses when you fainted. He rushed you here while I locked up, I had found your glasses on the ground. I hope that's alright." She didn't wait for me to respond, she just strolled into the room like the others and placed them in my hand. Her hand was cold.

It was a different face this time, but my breathing seized again. I was losing myhearing once again, there was a smell in my nose when I was close to fainting. My anxiety was winning again, but I tried to fight it this time. I tried to breathe as I looked at my finger. He wasn't there, my symbiot, Sym, as I liked to call him.

If one strange thing occurredto me, more so than being sold to vampires and becoming their blood supply, was that out of all of it, when I gained powers, I gained my other. I don't know what to call him, he doesn't talk, he only listens and protects. He has been myfriend for a long, long time. I felt him stir, he was on my shoulder but slowly slipped down my arm; I put my hand over my other lightly so he could rearrange himself without being seen.

Normally he would be right on my finger, especially when I wore a long sleeve -which was almost daily- to cover my scars. You start to be noticed when you had giant teeth marks and healing scars on your arms, hence the hatred of hospitals. Uncovering my hand once again I smiled politely at the vivacious woman, feeling better now that I knew where Sym was. I thanked her and placed my glasses on my face, thanking the universe for whoever made glasses. As my vision became clearer I noticed more features to each of the people around me.

"I'm sorry about scaring you," the woman smiled a little less brightly but it didn't vanish.

"I-I should be the one to apologize, I just am not used to people is all and your family is very different from the people I am used to. I am not great, social wise, with people," I partially lied. I was not inclined toward people and did suffer from anxiety, but knowing what they really were.

She seemed to buy it with her smile growing once again, "my name is Alice Cullen, my brother Edward, and our father Carlisle.

My blood ran cold again, but this time it was when I heard they were the infamous Cullens. It's not like I would hear about them all the time when they would travel past my cell. I knew all about the Cullens, from Carlisle's departure to Edward's mate being human, even their vegetarian nature.

That's why they have the gold eyes...

I had forgotten about Edward's power and almost panicked until I realized they had just told me they were all family members. I'm sure they all clearly heard the heart sputter momentarily, but I only jumped from the table and grabbed the items on a nearby chair.

"So I think I know the next words are probably going to be 'be more careful, have an inhaler on hands at all times, and don't let anxiety be an asshole'. Can I leave please?" There was an awkward laugh by me, it all sounded forced, but I didn't care at this point.

"We should probably talk about the fact that you have been asleep for twenty-seven hours," Carlisle leveled and motioned toward the bed.

I have been asleep for twenty-seven hours. That means I did not go to three shifts, now going to be four shifts. I hope I still have my jobs...

I sat shakily on the bed, I couldn't help but just laugh at my last couple of days and I would have if I didn't feel like I would start crying. I fainted because of anxiety, but why did I stay asleep? I looked at the doctor, I'm sure with worry clear in my eyes, and asked if there was a reason why.

"You were really malnourished and dehydrated. I will release you, there's not much I can do besides giving you fluids, the rest is on you," he shrugged. He looked at his watch as sighed exasperatedly before looking at me once again, "I'm sorry, I have to go. It was a pleasure to meet you, but I hope next time it won't be in one of these rooms. There are some people here to see you when you want the release forms you can call a nurse."

Then he was gone. He must have sent in the people waiting to see me because six bodies flooded the room soon after he left. Five of the bodies were cooks from work and my boss, to my surprise, and the bookstore owner's 'friend'. Not that friend, though honestly, I couldn't be sure, and I am not sure it would surprise me regardless.

I was released soon after everyone got their worries out, which was not my favorite thing in the world to deal with. Wanda, the woman, took some notes but left without saying a word which was pretty customary. I think I have only heard her speak once, she had a very lovely voice but her eyes always scream 'I don't want to be here' and 'no communication to be had here. I respected that and we had a good relationship that way. The guys saw me out of the hospital with promises of making sure I was eating daily, which again I am not looking forward to that, but ultimately went their separate ways when I told them to go away, though not so nice.

Alice walked me out to my car as well, she chatted my ear off for a moment before smiling kindly and said to call her if I needed anything, handed me her phone number, which was written beautifully, and walked toward her brother. His face was smug as he looked at his sister like he had known something. She smacked his arm in defiance but waved when she saw me looking at the duo. I waved back slightly.

I wasn't comfortable with them, I don't know that I ever could be, but I know it's better to have your enemies enemy should be a friend and used as an ally. In a world filled with a hierarchy that wants to kill you, it is never bad to have more allies.


	4. Chapter Four

"Please tell your... shadow thing to stop circling my feet. I don't want to crush him," Danny's voice grumbled from the kitchen where Sym was harassing him. He gets some kind of enjoyment out of it, and who am I to take that away from him?

"But he has so little pleasures in life, I don't want to take that away from him," I could feel the shadow getting bored of the game, and he must have let Danny go since he walked in the doorway warily.

"Alright, I know you don't like people dropping in unannounced and I'm sorry I didn't call but I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

Danny shifted his weight, taking in the room as he glanced around. He had been in my home one other time, he seemed so tall compared to everything. He was a werewolf, which I am sure hasn't helped with his apprehensionin being in my home. Having a human who smelled a lot like a vampire is awful I am sure, let alone being surrounded by objects that reeked of her. Danny stood at roughly six feet three-ish inches, he had black hair that was styled with some kind of hair goo, and black eyes that just held the magnitude of a black hole. I loved looking into those eyes, and I would sure be sad when he found his imprintee, she would be one lucky girl. That smile alone could make any person swoon.

"Why are you starin' at me?"

"You're making a stupid face," I shrugged nonchalantly and turned toward the fridge, hoping I could find some take out.

"This is how my face always looks... oh fuck you." He huffed and flopped himself on the couch in the living room.

"What did you want to talk to me about," I questioned, flopping in the recliner empty-handed. I wasn't willing to cook anything right now, but that wasn't saying much I hardly ever cook for myself outside of work. Something about eating my own food I guess.

Danny noticed and rolled his eyes, he groaned as he rolled off the couch and ambled into my kitchen. He poked around a couple minutes before calling out to me, "At the hospital, those...vampires," He shuddered, "knew you. I think it would be safer if you stayed away from them."

"I know why you think that, but I don't think I can. Unfortunately,they are a key part ofgetting myrevenge, and I need to take that seriously. Trust me I would love to ignore everything and pretend my life is normal, but I would much rather get myrevenge by taking down the Volturi, and now I know exactly how I am going to do that."

I saw Dannypause out of the corner of my eye, watching me. I felt the smile on my face, "You are honestly one of the scariest people I know, and I am a rogue, I've met some scary people hell, I am scary people." He shuddered and closed the fridge door, "I believe you will accomplish what you say you are going to do, but I wonder at what cost. They have the hierarchyfor a reason."

"You fled your hierarchy," I pointed out.

I knew Ihad gone too far when I heard the intake of breath, I immediatelytried to apologize but he held up a hand to cut me off, "you are right though, it was a low blow, but it is an accurate statement. To be fair though, only a few go rogue, most stay in packs to breed and make bigger and stronger packs than others. It is just an endless cycle of a 'whose balls are bigger' contest."

I didn't say anything, there was nothing left to say at that point. His old pack is a very taboo subject, and rightfully so. So far all I have gathered is that he escaped from a pack that did something horrifying. He won't talk about it, but if the subject ever comes up you can see it in his eyes how terrified of that place he is. Sighing, he ran his fingers through his hair before throwing me a small smile and turning to the stove.

After I ate Danny's grilled cheese he left shortly after, patting my head before his departure, I lazed about until midnight and then slowly made my way to the bedroom. Since my place is above the bookstore it makes the morning job easier. I work half the day here and then half the day at the restaurant, it's usually every other day then I'm either just here or just there. Thankfully weekends were my own unless there was a large party coming into the restaurant, and they are normally spent in the bookstore, reading, or spent playing video games all day with my cat, Puma Thurman.

I don't want to hear it.

If you have a problem with the name, she loves it and that's all that matters.

Puma, the fluffy black cat, was 'acquired' one dreary night, I would like to say I rescued her, but I didn't. I'm not a super moral person, sue me. She has a warm home here and it keeps people from noticing a random black cat that occasionally wasn't there. Sym made things interesting and noticeably weird, having this cat made some answers easier.

Puma was curled up on my bed, at least I assumed, having a black cat on black anything makes it hard to tell where they were. I always cursed myself for having so many things that were black, but then I always bought more. I sat on the bed, swiping over the comforter to find the said cat when my hand hit a lump in the center. Yellow eyes blinked at me slowly, a quiet yawn escaped the beast's mouth before she chirped for attention. Chuckling, I patted her head a minute before getting up to close the curtains. I could have sworn I saw something move out there, but I was tired and didn't have my glasses on. Somehow the partial vampirism didn't help my vision, but fuck knows I can throw a giant boulder.

I checked the trap above the window, I made sure it was hard to see when you looked in the window which is more difficult than you think. There weretwo entry points to which a vampire could easily come into the room, I don't count the one downstairs since that was a whole different trap system.

So for a little clarification, vampires are incredibly strong and impenetrable with that being said there are two things that can kill these vampires: Decapitation and burning, sometimes both, sometimes one. Decapitation can be achieved through two methods: torn off with incredible strength or you build a weapon that can cut through their skin. The only known things to do that would be werewolf teeth or vampire teeth -specifically fangs. I chose the vampires' teeth, the ones that have come after me over the years. I know it's...boorish, but sometimes to survive you have to do things.

I'm not proud of it, but I can't dwell on it either.

As I laid in bed, I tried to sleep, usually it was easy for me but since I haven't been working lately it's been harder. Puma had wandered out of the room a while ago, a cartoon lowly drowning from the television on my dresser across the room, I could feel myself finally drifting contently. There was a creak over at one of the windows, I almost let myself believe that it was a tree, but I knew it wasn't. Without thinking I started my habit, turning sleepy I steady my heartbeat and reached over to the modified ax that was under my other pillow. I didn't hear anything for a moment, but before I could even attempt to believe I was insane I heard the window creak open. The person was slower than usual, they didn't just throw open the window like I am used to. Most Vampires smelled me and then became too hungry to care about anything else but getting to me first.

I briefly wondered if the trap would work the same way, I hoped it would anyway.

My dreams were dashed as I heard a grunt as the two by four came down, normally I wouldn't hear anything after that, but I heard swearing. I jumped up, ax in hand, and swung blindly at the person in the shadows. I was blind and surprised so for the first time in a long time, I missed. The ax nicked him, I heard it. I say nicked, but it nicked the carotid artery. He hadn't fed, there was no blood.

He stumbled back and quickly fled the area, all I could do was yell into the darkness, "Tell the vampires you know, that I can and will kill you."

I know it was dramatic, but what can I say? I get to be dramatic sometimes damn it. I reset the trap, the two by four with a nail sticking out of it. Pretty lame, but it swings down and penetrates the vampire's motor cortex with a six-inch spike made out of, you guessed it, a vampire's tooth. People don't understand how hard it is to put a nail and tooth together, but if you do it right they can last amazingly. Unless they hit a bone, they didn't really suffer any damage. The tooth penetrates the skin and the nail drives it further to hit the motor cortex, hindering them from movement temporarily while I wake up and grab my ax.

It was gruesome, sure, but I'm still alive.

It unnerved me that a vampire got away, it was the first time since I was in my first days of the traps. It would get out that I have traps, and I don't know if that changes anything or makes it worse. I could always hope for the latter, but to be honest that wouldn't be as fun or beneficial. With all these vampires coming for me, I have only become stronger and smarter about their culture. The stronger I get, the closer I get to take my revenge on the people who kickstarted my changing. The people who bought me, they started feeding first, they started the accidental experiment, and now they would be punished.

Inevitably that means I will become a vampire. Am I excited? Hell no, but it was going to happen, that's definitive. The process is already started, and at some point, it will happen on its own or with the help of another. I don't know when the process was started so it's impossible to say how long it will be before I will change anyway. It's not like they have a guidebook on half-changing.

How I wish they did though.

Puma waltzed in with Sym, looking like a shadow of Puma, looking at me, "useless, you are both so useless."

I shook my head, Puma chirped and Sym 'ran' on the walls. The rest of the night was spent sitting up watching the cartoons, waiting to see if anyone would come back. The tooth axe lying next to me on the bed, ready.


	5. Chapter Five

Dream-

There were cement bricks under my grubby feet, I must have been eight at the time, the cold air hurting my lungs every time I wanted to breathe. I heard the chains clank heavily against the wall next to me. Rotting food in the corner of my cell from food that was never edible in the first place. Vampire's trying to feed humans was laughable, they couldn't eat so they couldn't know it was awful. Moans of pain and torment drifted through the large dungeon. Even though it was a dream, I could still smell the body of my former cellmate decomposing in the corner by the food. He tried to get friendly during the night, I was so scared, but I think that's what triggered the blood. I had been fed on so much, I could feel how much blood they would take every time, I could also feel the venom going into my bloodstream. I used to think it as an accident, but as my hearing grew better I heard them push others to do a drip or two, they wanted to see what would happen over time.

What happened over time was the black spot on my rib started to move and manifest into its own being. Non-vocal but definitely sentient, I started to hear better and to smell better. I became stronger than I ever thought I could be.

Eight changed as the dream morphed into the night I escaped. I didn't plan it, but I was going to take it or die. I would have almost rathered they'd kill me, but I would try to escape at least. I was nineteen by that time. I had known and trained my powers in secret, at night when the rest were asleep from weakness. I don't know if the partial changing helped me stay alive, but I assumed it had, I practiced with the black spot, I practiced with my strength, and I meditated to focus my hearing and scent. My sight wasn't doing me any favors, but all I could hope was it would be enough to get me out. The cell was exactly the same, only the body in the corner was now a pile of bones, and had been for a good number of years. The smell of the entire decomposing process was absolutely revolting smell wise and when you had nothing else to do though it was kind of fascinating in a way.

Don't judge me, I had been in a cell for almost two decades, it messes with a person.

The dream progressed through the scenes of me pacing the cell, checking the halls, and continuing to pace until there was no sound from in the cells and out beyond the door that led to my freedom. It was wooden, and the way it sounded when it shut, it was heavy. I tried to steady my heart as I looked at it, I knew most of the vampires were out right now, and unlike werewolves, they can tell the difference in smells. I never understood why I smelled like vampires to werewolves, but I induced bloodlust in vampires. Maybe it is a mix of the two, though I didn't learn the smelling thing until about a year ago when I met my first werewolf.

As quietly as I could, I spent the next while trying to pry the bars apart, though it was terrifying to hear think anyone could walk in any moment, every step I heard I would jump into the corner and pretend to be asleep, only for it to be a rat or something. Finally, I berated myself enough to get the courage to take my chance. It was now or never.

I felt like I was shoved into the backseat of my brain at that point, I had gone on autopilot and could only watch as I moved the bars enough to escape. I ran so fast, I don't think my feet touched the ground except for three times. I placed my ear against the door and still heard nothing, no footsteps no voices, so as quiet as I could I opened the door. As I had thought it was heavy, the only indication was a small breath that escaped as I pushed. Every inch of my focus after that was how I was going to shut it without making any noise. The snores of the rest grew louder suddenly, when I peaked around the door I noticed a few people had woken and were giving me knowing looks.

I cried later that night, and I didn't stop for days afterward. They saved me and now years later I still hadn't saved them. I'm sure there was no mention of me anywhere and they were given rumors of my death. They wouldn't have wanted it to come out that someone had escaped and survived.

I had almost made it, there was a rumor that a corridor on the main floor, two up from where I was then, that had a dead end with a window, it led to the courtyard and to safety. Vampires got lost all the time and would end up there if they were newer, they also liked to talk a lot.

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion once I reached the floor below where I needed to be. or I hoped. I wasn't sure where I was going since I had never been outside of the dungeon. All I knew was to go to the main floor and find the painting of Aro by himself with a statue of a bird nearby. Take that hallway and it should be all the way down and the only left you can make. I was spotted though, by an armed guard. He didn't call for back up, he was too hungry by that point.

I watched his eyes go black from hunger as he lunged at me.

I shut my eyes in anticipation.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Sym, a giant black blob that disrupted my view of the vampire. I didn't see what happened, but I heard it. I heard the terror and the anguished screamed that followed, then a gurgling. Sym slithered his way back up my arm, shortening his size as he did, and all I saw was ahead. The body was nowhere to be seen, and I was alright with that. I remember that was the first time I took fangs from a vampire's mouth. I had heard around that time that was the only way to hurt vampires.

The sickening snap always made me cringe, it wasn't the first time hearing it though and I knew it would be far from the last. I knew I would just need to suck it up and get on with escaping. I'm sure someone had heard that nice or would be looking or him soon. I trecked on, hiding in the shadows making sure to go the opposite way if I heard vampires. I made it, though, it felt like an eternity of intense sneaking. I almost made a sound when I saw the statue, but I was stopped by the sound of an approaching vampire. I cursed myself for getting too excited about finding the exit, I hadn't been paying well enough attention.

I ran down the corridor, hoping that they didn't hear my feet barely touching the ground as I ran. I took the left and ran straight for the window, my heart beating loudly and wildly. The sun was on the horizon, the vampires would need to stay in the shadows soon for fear of being exposed.

Now was the time to escape.

Vaguely I wondered how I would fully escape Italy, I was in torn garments that basically made me naked, I would cause too much of a scene. Taking one last look back into the corridor, I admired the red rugs and the cold stone, but I also admired the two vampires that were headed my way. I couldn't take them down, but I admired how they thought they were going to catch me. They would be killed once they relayed that I had escaped, and I reveled in that thought. Aro, being told his experiment had escaped.

I hoped out the window, feet padding on the ground as the sun crossed over them. I took steps into the light and watched as the vampires hesitated from the window. People were starting to emerge, and soon I would find a clothesline from a nearby home and vanish.

That's exactly what happened too, I found the clothesline close by with an unopened back door. I quietly checked around the home and found a stash of money in the top drawer under a pile of some male's boxers. It was a lot of money I guessed, the last time I had learned anything was something in passing, something the others tried to teach me, or before I was sold -which was only speaking and toilet use at that time- so I didn't have a lot of knowledge under my belt. One of the women in the cells told me that if I ever escaped to go to an airport and go to Egypt to look for a man named, Amun.

"Tell him, Khepri sent you. I'm a really old friend," She would chuckle.

I later learned that Khepri was part of Amun's original coven, where everyone was supposed to be dead.

I hailed a taxi from the front of the house and told him to take me to the airport. The rest of the dream was images of Amun and Kebi, Benjamin was there with his mate Tia. The time I spent with them was minimal compared to the dungeon, but it was more profound in my life. They taught me what happiness was, though not often.

I left a year after I met them, promising to see them soon, and traveled to America, where I was from originally, where I can hide easier. I vowed I would help the people escape that were still trapped, and I would take my revenge on the people that bought (and sold) me.

Everyone would pay for the terror and torment that I felt every day for seventeen years, and it would come at my hands alone.


	6. Chapter 6

A couple days after the attack at my home I was visited by one of the vampires once again, this time it seemed to be the blonde woman. She was beautiful, it was easy to see that Vamparism faired well for her. Even with anger in her eyes, she was still probably the most beautiful person I've seen in a long time. Vampires were always beautiful creatures but sometimes it went past that, she seemed almost ethereal.

"Do you remember me?"

"You came in with your family."

"Do you know what we are?"

I looked up from my desk when she asked that. I had been engaged with a poetry book by Bukowski. The tone of her voice told me she already knew my honest answer, but that doesn't mean I was going to use that answer. Something wasn't right here and I have a feeling the truth wasn't going to help me much.

"Homo sapiens," my tone was an obvious question. I made sure I looked like I had no idea what she was talking about. I put a bookmark on the page and closed the book gently, placing it in front of me with my full attention on the dangerous vampire in front of me.

She gave me a curious look before shaking her head and taking a step toward me, out of reflex I put my hand under the ax that I had hidden under the desk. Since they came in the first time, I felt it would be best to have it around, "oh, come off it, I already know you know what we are. Vampires." She spat.

Stunned, I sat there for a moment, I didn't think she would openly admit it. She didn't like my silence, it seemed to make her madder as seconds passed. Taking a breath I responded, "vampires. Right. Even if they are real, why do you want to out your family?"

She shrugged, "as I said, I know that you know what we are and if you know that, then you should know your life is a burden on my family. Your smell, your existence. I think honestly it would be better to take care of that burden."

Her eyes turned black and I had the sudden realization that the door was closed. No airflow meant she was only breathing in my scent and was quickly losing her sanity. My hand was now gripping the ax, ready to take the woman on. She slammed her fist on the desk, breaking it into shards that cut into my skin, making my life even worse at the moment. Her nostrils flared and her tongue flicked across her lips in hunger.

Her other hand shot out to grab my neck when it was stopped with my own, her eyes barely changed but you could still make out that she was semi-surprised, "I lied about knowing."

I punched her in her stupid nose, hoping to push it into the brain to temporarily stun her, that didn't happen but I did use enough force to knock her back aways. Sym, who decided he was finally going to be useful, slithered over to her and held her in place. The small shadow covered her feet, I knew she couldn't feel him but she certainly saw him. She looked at him and then back at me with hunger still in her eyes. She was snapping her teeth as she tried to lurch forward.

"I won't let you wreck my family," she screeched.

I walked around the shattered desk, ax in hand, and walked toward the woman. The closer I got the more rampant she got, and by the time we were toe to toe, I was millimeters away from her fangs. Looking around, I kicked myself for not having a container to gather some in. Vampire blood was great as a weapon against them, it still caused them immense pain. Glancing back at the feral woman I shrugged but shoved her on her ass. Sym kept hold of her feet and quickly grabbed her hands as well, and though she tried to escape Sym never seemed to have a problem holding her in place. I would have to hurry and take care of her since he was using so much of my strength.

I swung the ax above my head and placed my foot on her chest for balance. Taking a breath I swung down with all my might, starring her in the eyes the whole time, and I had almost connected when I was tackled to the ground. The bell was still tinkling when I was on the ground staring up into the eyes of another vampire.

I didn't care about the fact that I was on top of a bookshelf, or the fact that I was being snarled at by a giant vampire, all I cared about was the man on top of me. His gold eyes held anger and resentment, but I didn't care, I wanted to kiss him.

That's when I snapped out of it though. Sym was still busy with the woman but realized that I didn't need him at that moment. I was not going to deal with this right now.

"I am tired of this vampire bullshit," I inhaled sharply before using all my strength all throwing the giant off me. Unfortunately, that was into the window, shattering glass everywhere. I sat there for a moment, taking in the increasingly destroyed bookstore before grabbing my ax once again and steadying my wobbly balance.

"Take her," I growled out, pointing the ax in her direction, "and get the fuck out of my store before I make you, in pieces."

My head was hurting, I may have a concussion, I was bleeding in various places, and honestly, I couldn't keep up this pace with having Sym holding the woman. I was losing power and consciousness.

I knew the man heard me even from outside, but he wasn't the one to step back into the store. Carlisle Cullen and the other two I met at the hospital walked cautiously into the room, hands up, and slowly toward the center where we were at. Carlisle made his way over to me while Alice and Edward made their way over to the woman, though they stopped short when they realized there was a black cloud over her appendages. They looked over at Carlisle then back at me, waiting for something to be explained or changed.

"Sym," I whimpered through gritted teeth as the vampire pulled the glass out of my face.

The black shroud slowly dissipated from her hands and feet, though she still scrambled to her feet and tried to attack me once again, fangs chomping and an inhuman sound coming from her throat.

"Just let me have her, it will save us so much trouble in the long run," she cooed, trying to sway them into her hunger delusions.

"Get her out of here," Carlisle demanded, he was incredibly close to my Carotid artery and I wasn't sure whether to be afraid or not. He seems to be the only one I trust to get near me without worry that he will succumb to his hunger. Maybe it's because he is a doctor or maybe it's because I have heard so much about him that I feel comfortable.

The only comfort they gave me.

"I'm going to need to see your arms, it seems like you are bleeding from there," He said staring at my arm, there was a long black sleeve in his way and I would have liked to keep it that way. You couldn't see the blood but I knew that wasn't how he knew.

I glanced out the window and saw two of the vampires looking in, watching the conversation. It was Alice and the other male. I looked at him for a long time before I turned back to the doctor and shook my head, "It's okay, I got it. You got my face which was enough. Just, please, get them out of here," I almost sounded like I was pleading, but it was mostly a request from someone who didn't want to fight again but would.

He nodded hesitantly and told me I could visit him at the hospital if I changed my mind. I wouldn't, but I appreciated the offer. As soon as I blinked they were all gone and I was left to my destroyed store, wondering how I would explain the damage this to my boss.


	7. Chapter Seven

John Wigmore: French Stewart

I'd like to say that my boss was understanding to the situation, one that I couldn't accurately describe since it involved mythical creatures that somehow actually exist. So instead of sending Wanda, who had just seen me in the hospital not a week ago, he came up himself. Now, my boss doesn't scare me, hardly anything does anymore, but I understand that he is a powerful man and it's better to have him on the friendlier side of life. That being said I have never met the man in person so I had no idea what to expect. Every conversation I have had with him has been through phone, email, and Wanda.

When I woke up this morning I didn't expect the message to be in my notifications, a voicemail that lasted less than ten seconds, "I will be there at ten."

Looking at the clock it was an hour before he would be here so I padded my way to the small kitchen and started the coffee maker. There was no way to open the bookstore until it looked presentable once again, or at least not like it had a tornado come through. Groaning, I flopped in my kitchen chair and waited for the brewing process to begin. Puma sauntered into the room, chirping as she did demanding food in her half-full bowl.

"You have food."

Chirp.

"I'm not getting up until my coffee is done, and then I am only shaking your food bowl. I need to go buy food after work tonight," I groaned at that realization. I really didn't want to do anything but come home and smoke.

I'm hunted by vampires daily if you think my ass stays sober full time you would be wrong.

Chirp.

Rolling my eyes, I gave in and got up from the chair, creaking as I moved; I ambled lazily over to it only to shake it and set it back down. Puma walked over and started eating happily when the bottom of the bowl was no longer visible. The coffee pot sputtered and then stopped making noise so I went and reached for my mug in a cupboard, it was one that I haven't broken since I have started having my own places. It was a black ceramic mug with a red pixilated heart that changed color with hot liquids.

I sat hunched over the mug, my hands holding on for dear life like someone was coming for it. I don't know why I was sitting like this, but it just felt right. There was complete silence surrounding me and though I usually wasn't fond of it, right now it was quite a peaceful experience.

Or it was until there was a heavy-handed banging on my door.

Jumping out of my seat I rushed over to the door before they could break it down. When I flung the door open there stood a man in his mid-forties or fifties looking angry as hell. He had brown hair that was greying around the edges and piercing grey eyes with light stubble around his mouth, I could only guess this was my boss.

"What the fuck did you do to my store," he asked incredulously.

John Wigmore, boss extraordinaire.

"Honestly I have no idea, I had picked up a shift at the restaurant," I kept my breathing calm, I looked him in the eyes, and most importantly I made myself believe that lie.

He seemed to buy it after an intense staredown that I really didn't want to be a part of. He stood there for a moment before I realized I hadn't invited him in. I stood back and asked him to join me for some coffee, to which he agreed somewhat hesitantly. He took in the apartment upon entering and seemed content that it hadn't changed much since I moved in. It used to be his wife's bookstore and they would live up here until she died. He didn't care for the place but seemed happy when I showed a lot of interest taking care of it.

We sat at the old wooden table, the chairs creaking again as we did. He took his straight black, mine depended on the day but today it was black with a pinch of cayenne pepper for some spice. We sat in silence for a minute, inhaling the coffee, and just being content in the company.

"I actually miss this place," he sighed, his eyes a million miles away, a small smile on his lips but the sadness was still obvious.

I didn't say anything, there as nothing to say and I think he wouldn't have heard my response anyway.

He seemed to snap out of it and looked at me once again, "I'm going to be in town to see to the repairs of the bookstore, though I'm starting tomorrow because I have some people I need to see. I'm hoping to have this all taken care of and open on Monday."

I nodded in response, he went on about staying in a hotel in Port Angeles because he hates country life, but mostly just complained about the bugs up here and the rain. He sat in silence a little longer before he departed for his hotel.

Then it was silent again.

I started to have that creeping uneasy feeling again, the one I got whenever it was silent. Taking a deep breath I went to get ready for work even though it was more than a couple hours early. As I got ready I played music on my phone then after a moment my feet started going on their own.

I grabbed a light, black long sleeve and jeans, some work safe shoes and danced my way over to the bathroom. I threw my hair into a messy bun and brushed my teeth, searched relentlessly for my glasses before I remembered they were in the living room.

"-apologize." Curiously I poked my head around the corner and head feet coming up the stairs from the bookstore. That was the only way to get into my home besides windows. A knock on the door came shortly after, I knew who it was by the voice and knew I shouldn't have listened to the music. I should have just left.

Maybe if I didn't make any noise, they would think I wasn't here. It's not like the smell could have helped them decipher if I was here, the whole place reeked of me. I stayed the stillest than I ever have in my life, that was before I remembered they could hear my heartbeat.

Unintentionally I groaned and moved toward the door. Just one day I would like to not deal with this vampire bullshit.

When I swung the door open, I came face to face with Alice and the male from the other day. He wasn't looking at me and he was very obviously not breathing, not that I blame him. I opened the door wider for them to come in, they filed behind me quietly. They sat quietly in the chairs as I opened the windows in my kitchen and living area. I walked over toward the kitchen table where John's cup still sat, empty and in the center of the table by mine.

I'm not used to people in the house.

"Beatrix? Are you alright," That tinkling little voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Call me Bea. I'm fine. How can I help you two today?"

It sounded curt even to me, but I really just wanted to get to work and get home and be any form of inebriated. My hand cupped my warm coffee as I sat in the only other chair around the table. Somewhere in the move, the fourth one was lost or something.

"Emmett," Alice started, glaring at the man as she did, "wanted to say something."

He finally looked at me, but for the life of me, I couldn't look at him. I was scared, to be honest, I saw Sym circling his feet under the table, I could feel the vibration from Sym to myself just being that close in contact with him. I don't know what would happen if I touched him, that's why I refused to.

I refuse to fall into this, I won't fall for a vampire again. I will not have my plan put in jeopardy for a man, even if he was my soulmate or whatever.

I will make sure he doesn't get in my way.

"I'm sorry for attacking you," he rumbled, he tried to catch my eyes but I still couldn't. I am a strong woman physically, but whatever connection you form when you find your soulmate makes you feel incredibly weak. "I also apologize for Rosalie who has left the area. She thought it would be better for everyone's safety."

"She thought better for her safety, you mean," I spat, I didn't mean to lash out, but this whole thing was irritating.

Since I escaped the Volturi I have killed every vampire who has tried to kill me first, except since I have moved here. Unfortunately, those same vampires are the bait I need. I just need to hold out a little more time before another tracker comes to check on the Cullen's, they do this periodically and it should be any time.

Sighing, I stood and leaned against the counters, "listen just stay away from me and I'll show the same courtesy. I won't be here long, I'm sure, so if we could avoid any more of these encounters, that would be wonderful. I'm sure your...Rosalie, was it? She can return once I'm gone."

I noticed the look they exchanged across the table, and I prayed to any deity that they would not bring up what I thought they were about to.

"Well, there is a problem with that," Alice started.

"No there's not," I interjected, "Emmett can go back to whats-her-face and once all this is over I am gone for good. He went this long with her, and don't take this the wrong way, but I absolutely do not want him."

"you know," Alice asked, an eyebrow raised but not overly surprised.

"I have an axe and a shadow thing and you are surprised I know that? Yes, I know, and I also know that I am not dealing with it. That is not on my extensive problems list, that is his problem." I motioned to Emmett, who never once took his eyes off me. There was no emotion in them, he wasn't upset at my explanation, but he didn't seem happy either.

"Listen I would never want to break up a marriage, that's the last thing I would wish on anyone, and I think you should go back to her if you feel that's best. I have my life, and you have yours and just because we found each other doesn't mean that has to change. I certainly don't let it intend to."

Neither of them had a response to that, so I feigned surprise at the time to get them to leave. I'm not good at long bouts of social interaction so it's common among my practices. Being locked up for more than a decade will do that to you.

I told Alice to thank Carlisle for all his help, and I thanked her as well. I asked her if she would want to meet up tomorrow to converse more. It wasn't my plan to get involved with them, but honestly, I think it's just coming down to me being lonely. That and how pissed will Aro be that I made friends with them.

Emmett was the first down the steps, not saying a word as he left, I walked them out the front of the bookstore, kicking myself for not locking it earlier when John left. The bookstore was still a bit broken but nothing money and elbow grease won't help. I knew I would help any way I could.

"I'm sorry about the bookstore," Alice apologized.

"I don't know what happened, I was working a shift at the bar and came home to this. I was really surprised," I chuckled dryly, "Goodnight Cullen's, don't let the vampires bite."

I shut the door behind them, but glanced at Emmett and saw him looking back at me. When I felt my fingertips tingle and Sym get...riled up, I turned around and walked back up my stairs. I could have just left for work, but I needed to go compose myself after that.

I don't need to be made fun of for being flustered, let alone over a person.


	8. Chapter Eight

The kitchen was slow, and I was thankful for that, being in a fight with vampires really hurts, especially if you are still technically human. I felt the bruise on my back, it really didn't help with a pizza oven blazing on it. The one on my rib keeps getting smashed into when I don't see corners, ever, the one on my leg at least feels decent comparatively.

Unfortunately, on slow nights the kitchen crew then decide to just bullshit with each other, then that leads into a fight because someone poked fun too much, and then drama for the rest of the night.

My night right now was at the beginning of someone poking too much fun.

"Fuck you, Martin, I'll say whatever I want to," Javier yelled at the taller man.

Groaning loudly, I had hoped they would notice and shut up, but that didn't seem to work today. Frustrated by today's events I decided to skip the normal steps of progressing anger, and instead jumped to quiet rage. We still had customers and I was not going to let them hear kitchen arguments.

I stepped closer to the two men, both huge in different forms of the word. Where Martin was tall, blonde, and looked like he had never seen the sun; Javier was very muscular but short man who looked like he never left the sun. Don't let them fool you though they have been together for years, they just got married a couple years ago I guess. They were complete opposites and usually, it was fine.

"Martin," I hissed, "Shut your mouth before I do it for you."

I watched the man jump a little. I felt a little pleased, but at least tried not to show it. I could see the apologetic look before he said anything and so I waved him off. I knew he would watch it. Javier poked fun at his husband again before returning to prepping for the next day.

"New kid wants to know what you want him to," Mark murmured behind me, which made me jump in turn.

"Jesus Mark put a bell around your neck or somethin', I would like to die of something more exciting than cardiac arrest," I complained, putting my hand over my heart feeling the fluttering.

"I think most people just call it a hard attack," He scoffed. He always made fun of the way I talked, my social skills were what I gathered from books sue me, "besides that's the point of me sneaking up on you."

Ignoring him I looked to the new kid, an arrogant eighteen-year-old whose only cooking job was a Subway for a couple of months. He was a lanky kid, looked like the type to be popular in people settings, I guess most would consider him attractive.

He smirked at me, running a hand through his hair, which I am sure is something he does a lot. I let a very unladylike snort out of my nostrils before waving him to the dish pit. He was clearly unhappy about that.

"I'm tired of washing dishes all the time I was hired in to be a cook, not a dishwasher."

I stood there for a moment, processing what this adult said to his superior; I may not seem like the head of the kitchen, I wanted the tall burly man and werewolf to be head of the kitchen like everyone else, but that was not the case because my boss loves to cause trouble. It's not that I'm not qualified, I have strived the last three years to perfect this kitchen regardless of my position, I am just extremely lazy and would rather be reading or video games or something more entertaining with my time.

"Did you hear me," he asked incredulously.

Whoops.

"Sorry, I was just making sure I heard that correctly before I said anything rash," inhaling, I smiled politely at him before continuing, "do the damn dishes, being a cook in this kitchen also means being a dishwasher. Don't like it? Get the fuck out of my kitchen."

He scoffed in my face, "your kitchen? Please."

I stepped closer, toe to toe with the man who had an easy six inches on me, and I stared him down, "do the dishes or get out of my kitchen," I repeated.

"Make me," was all I needed to hear before I picked up the conveniently placed cleaver next to me, in the same moment grabbed his wrist, probably harder than I should have and slammed it on the steel table I grabbed the cleaver from and swung my arm up.

I just want to make myself perfectly clear when I say I was in no way actually going to hurt the man, I just wanted to scare him a little, or a lot, I wasn't sure yet.

I felt Sym move down the hand that was holding the kids' down, I didn't feel what he did since he put himself between my palm and the other flesh.

Simon, or something, I don't know, let out a yelp and started apologizing quickly and begged for me to let him go. Before I could my manager cleared her throat before sighing deeply, "goddamnit."

I let the kid go, he scrambled to his feet and ran out of the restaurant quickly, probably never to be seen again.

"You have a visitor Bea," Morgan sighed.

"Sorry Morgan," I called, which got me a middle finger.

The looming male behind the manager smiled politely, showing just a hint of fang. I caught a whiff of him now that I was actually paying attention, I silently started scolding myself for not being more on my guard. Of course, this was also on a night where I had no werewolves in my kitchen.

"Don't set the kitchen on fire," I half-joked, but they have done it before so it was also a request.

I motioned for the man to follow me through the back of the kitchen and out the back door. Just in case, I would like to have room to move and have no witnesses. We made our way to a street lamp next to the building. In the light, I could see the fake contacts slowly dissipate, red slowly becoming more and more instead of the blue. The vampire smiled widely openly showing his fangs now.

"I have been looking for you for a while Beatrix. Do you want to know who sent me before I kill you?"

God, why is everyone so dramatic. What is this, a crappy drama from the 90s?

"Well let me fucking guess," I quipped sarcastically, throwing my hands in the air, "they sent their newest tracker to find me. Which I think is strange but that's their problem I guess, not mine. Well, I guess it's yours too."

Smiling I walked back into the alley where there were no cameras before reaching down to grab the knife in my boot.

Always be prepared kids.

In one swift movement, I brought the knife o my palm and pressed in enough to draw blood. In that next moment, I had a vampire on top of me, snarling and snapping venom dripped on my face, and it was not pleasant. I had the knife flat against his chest when I braced in surprise, not the best direction.

"Fuck," I groaned before using all my strength and hurled the man off of me. He landed farther from me than I expected, though he didn't expect that at all.

I smiled before charging him, Sym already racing ahead of me. I didn't feel him leave me. He reached the Vampire before I did, wrapping himself around his feet and holding him in place.

Words cannot describe the joy I felt being able to drop kick a vampire. Since all of this has happened, I have wanted to do it but I never get the chance, and do you know how many times I missed? It's an awful feeling watching a vampire laugh at you in his last moments.

His head hit the cement first, a sickening crack, a quick intake of breath, those were his last moments. Decapitation with vampires isn't difficult, it's just getting them to stay still for it, but if you can catch them by surprise, easy. The worst thing is the spine. Now decapitation with this knife is just not going to happen, it's too small, so, unfortunately, I had to do it by hand. I did this after I inserted the knife into the frontal lobe, this would only stop him for a moment before the brain starts healing itself.

Another difficult thing to deal with after decapitation is the cleanup, especially if they have fed recently. Thankfully this one hadn't fed in the last couple of days. Most of it got on me and soaked into his clothes, but there was a small puddle left behind. Not enough to say someone died, but more than a bad nose bleed.

Sighing, I grabbed him by the arms and heaved him over my shoulder and grabbed his head with my other hand. I prayed no one saw me as I bolted across the street, careful not to be caught under a street lamp. I threw him and his appendages in my trunk and threw a blanket over him.

One problem down, one to go. Clothing wise, I have no other shirt and I do not feel like walking back into that kitchen with a tank top on. It's not like they haven't seen my scars, I work in a hot kitchen that has no air-conditioning, but all I said was I worked in a mental health facility.

It answered for more than enough questions I guess. No one ever asks me about them, even the new people. I hated my scars for a long and still do occasionally, but part of me takes pride in my scars; I feel badass when I look at them in the mirror, but I also knew how that would affect my social life, not that I really wanted one anyway.

I decided to call Marvin and make up some bullshit story and said I would see them tomorrow. They didn't get a chance to ask questions before I hung up. I needed to get home and deal with the body in the back of my car.

So is the life of an escapee.


	9. Chapter Nine

I got home with the intention of having a fire close to the woods behind the bookstore immediately so the body in the back doesn't start to stink up my car. When I parked I was about to pop the trunk when I saw a truck pull up next to my own. Sighing I hoped out of my vehicle and stepped over to Danny's where I barely see the outlines of two people.

"Why do you people keep bothering me?"

"We heard there was a vampire at the restaurant who wanted to talk to you and then you called to say you weren't coming back. Marvin wanted to make sure you were alright," Danny mumbled with his hands up like I was pointing a gun at him.

Rolling my eyes, I watched as Jeremy, one of the other rogues fumble out of the truck, "I'm fine obviously, a little more bruised than I was before but I have had worse. Speaking of, I was just going to start a fire. Y'all barged in and now you get to help."

Jeremy looked unnerved by the prospect but seemed to comply when he opened the trunk and moved the blanket. He must have noticed the head wasn't in the back and looked at me quizzically; shrugging I opened the passenger door to show him the head that was on the floor mats, they may be dead after decapitation but that doesn't mean I trust that. Danny shivered at the sight of the head so I instructed him to go start the fire, Jeremy followed after he hoisted the body over his shoulder grumbling about forced labor. I grabbed the head by his hair and forcefully pulled out the fangs to add to my collection, Aro's gift when I would see him next. Instead of going straight to the back I made a detour to my apartment to grab alcohol and marijuana and try to enjoy my night. The pain was starting to set in and I was not wanting to feel that or anything else for that matter. I grabbed my pipe and jar, a bottle of whiskey and made my way back down outside, juggling the head in one hand, the bottle under my arm, and my paraphernalia in my other hand; I had just shut the door to the store when I smelled vampires around me, swearing under my breath I swung around with the head behind my back when I saw some of the Cullens' standing a couple feet from me.

Quizzically I asked them what they wanted though I'll admit I was a bit flustered and it came out, "what the fuck," which honestly wasn't my intention. The doctor, a woman who I hadn't seen before, Alice, and Edward stood there either taken aback or smirking at me. I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks as I murmured an apology.

I heard the guys coming around to the front, the smell of a vampire on fire filled the air. I nervously shifted my weight to one foot as I saw the smell hitting the vampires and they didn't look pleased. My friends came and stood by me as they sized up the vampires, and the Cullens' did the same.

I am so tired of the supernatural right now, I just want to get drunk.

Edward chortled, causing everyone's eyes to flash to him momentarily before returning to me. Smiling warily I introduced the two rogue werewolves to the vampire family that apparently couldn't leave me the hell alone. I explained they weren't with another pack and they wouldn't cause any harm as long as no harm came to them, I even shot them a look to confirm my explanation and they did.

"I am Esme, Carlisle's wife, I just wanted to make sure you were alright after Rosalie came to see you and to apologize for the disturbance. If there is anything you need, please let us know," The woman standing next to Carlisle said.

"We also heard that there was a vampire in the area looking for you, but I guess you knew that," Alice snorted as she looked at the arm hiding behind my back.

Bashfully I nodded before handing the head to Danny and told him to put it on the fire. I saw their eyes follow the head as Danny took it and held it in front of him while walking toward the fire. I felt the need to explain that he was killed in self-defense but held my tongue, not sure if that would make things worse or not. A breeze hit us and I realized that the bloodstain on my shirt was still wet and larger than I thought. I opened the store door back up, turning to go back upstairs before I realized they were staring at me expectantly so I asked if they wanted to come up. They obliged and followed me up the stairs to my place and filed through when we came to the doorway. They removed their shoes as they had watched me do, and I ushered them into the kitchen living room area then started opening windows to let air flow through the room. I noticed Edward warily eyeing one of my traps by the door but said nothing, again I felt the need to explain, for some inexplicable reason, but didn't since the others didn't seem to notice. It was an odd sight to see so many people in my kitchen, especially vampires. I excused myself and almost ran to my room. Throwing off the bloodstained shirt, I blindly grabbed a large sweater and walked back out to the kitchen. I looked down at the sweater and noticed it just said Betelgeuse Betelgeuse Betelgeuse from the movie Beetlejuice, it was all black besides the white lettering, but it was super warm.

When I returned to the kitchen, my friends stood just outside the kitchen leaning awkwardly against the door frame, everyone was silent as they stared each other down. I walked past them and into the kitchen grabbing a small glass from the cupboard and pouring the whiskey before taking a sip.

"Can I offer you anything to drink," I asked politely, but nervously, before realizing who and what I was talking to, "sorry that was stupid."

I took a longer swig of the liquor before I noticed an extra vampire in the room. I felt Sym vibrating as he got closer to him, circling his feet when close enough. I took another swig. It burned going down like it always did but I had been drinking it straight so long that I really didn't get that shiver of disgust anymore. I turned toward the cupboard again and grabbed two more glasses, filled them with whiskey and topped it off with some pop that I had in my fridge, the way they like it, and handed it over to the two werewolves. My hands were shaking, though I couldn't tell whether it was due to not eating or if it was the fact that there were too many people around.

"We wanted to ask you a question if that's alright," Alice's voice broke through my consciousness.


	10. Chapter Ten

I smiled politely and nodded for Alice to continue, my heart racing for a moment. Whenever someone said they had a question for you it always made me nervous. She glanced at the rest of her coven before looking back at me before taking an unneeded breath, I saw a look cross her face quickly, a look of regret, before she asked me if I was like them. I told them no but I was getting there and explained that my scent came from me being fed on by vampires so much and them leaving small traces of their venom in my blood. I noticed Carlisle step closer to me, fascination clearly on his face as he looked me over, the rest of them clearly surprised. My friends knew, one of the times I came to work, they didn't believe my asylum story and knew immediately what happened. I took another, larger, swig of alcohol before explaining that there weren't many changes since it seemed to be in a very minimal stage. I didn't mention Sym, he was harder to explain since I hadn't heard of a vampire with a power like him. I had heard that vampires sometimes gain powers that correlate with their personality or circumstances.

"So you have traps because...?" Alice asked purely curious.

"Over time I have been hunted because of my scent and while I am sleeping or bathing it is nice to have a second to get my bearings and be able to fight back."

"Which is the ax?"

I nodded and looked at Danny to go grab it for me. He knew where the one in my bedroom was, the one in the store stayed under the desk, and the knife in my boot I had placed on the table. Jeremy took a step closer to look at the object, not having seen it before. I leaned back against the counter taking another drink, waiting for the alcohol to kick in. I felt awkward having someone see these things because they were barbaric and not something a human would normally have. Danny returned and placed the heavy ax on the table and it made a heavy thump, I noticed Emmett raise his hand like he was going to place his hand on his neck, I noticed a small scratch and knew immediately he was the one to come into my room.

Edward threw a look at Emmett, and I realized he saw the image of my memory and Emmett consecutively in my head and put the pieces together. He knew then that I had hit him and Emmett had barely escaped.

"This is fascinating, why an ax though," Carlisle asked as he picked it up.

"Easier for decapitation," I shrugged, looking at Emmett as I said it.

He noticed.

Finishing the glass, I turned to the counter and poured more whiskey into the glass. A flash of decapitated heads flashed through my head, I took another drink before turning back. Emmett was staring at me, eyes clearly filled with curiosity. My heart sputtered a moment and I could feel my cheeks flush, I quickly averted my eyes to the table and took another drink. God willing I would get drunk at some point. I couldn't understand how I was having these feelings for a person who tried to kill me, this was idiotic, I wasn't going to be that girl. I was not going to fall into this pattern, and I was not going to deal with this bullshit right now. I felt my anger rise the more I thought about Emmett and his effect on me. I took another drink before placing it on the counter and crossing my arms and crossing one leg in front of the other. I watched Carlisle take the most interest at the weapon before turning his gaze to me, his gold eyes looking for something in my eyes, though I could see pity in his.

"It's not a preferable method of surviving, its pretty brutal but it is what it is. It's either kill or be killed and I haven't found an easier method."

I felt Sym start to slither back to me, circling Emmett one last time before scurrying back to me and up my pant leg without anyone noticing. I observed my cat saunter into the room and chirp as she stood by her food, which had a partially showing bottom. Puma stared directly at me, not caring at all about the abundance of people in the home.

"I'm not doing this with you again, you have food."

Chirp.

Glaring at my cat, I realized I had just talked to her in front of people. I walked over to her dish and shook the bowl, satisfying her weird hatred of the bottom of the bowl. My friends snicked at me before I shot them a glare.

"Not that I'm trying to be rude or anything, is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Not at this time, I am sorry to take up your time and it is late. We should be going," Carlisle nodded toward his family and fluidly they made their way to the front door, put on their shoes, and start to leave. Emmett turned to look at me, he opened his mouth but I held up my hand. Somehow I knew what he was going to say, I don't know how I knew he wanted to say something about us.

"I told you, it is your problem and I am not drunk enough to make it my problem. It's not like you are happy about the arrangement so there is no need to talk about it. Just ignore it, you've done it thus far I assume, at least since our fight."

The last part sounded petty, even to me, but I was tired and in pain and my inebriation was wearing off. Emmett's gaze lingered a bit before nodding and following his family. He never looked back and honestly I would like to say that I was okay with that, but some part of me hurt. I shut the door and went back into the kitchen to have more of my drink. I picked up my pipe and took a long drag of the herbaceous plant before slamming the alcohol.

"So," Danny drawled out smirking, "you and Emmett, huh?"

"I don't know if you want glass shards in your head or you think I am far enough gone to actually talk to you about that." I poured another glass and quickly slammed that before looking at the bottle and taking a swig from there.

"Jesus woman," Jeremy scolded, taking the bottle from my hand.

I would like to say I was drunk enough, I would also like to say I didn't get drunk that night after reclaiming the bottle, I would like to say I didn't dream of him. I would like to say that, but I can't.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Emmett:

After witnessing Beatrix carrying around a decapitated head, we hadn't seen her for about a week, and honestly, I was fine with that. I don't understand why I was paired with her, she was nothing like Rosalie, she was vulgar and rude and wanted nothing to do with me even though she had known we were mates. Edward said that she was scared at first, but seemed to know who we were once our names came out. She knew immediately that we were vegetarians.

Huffing, I continued my search for food, I had been feeding more lately, and I absolutely blame her. It seems like her scent is forever embedded in my nose slowly driving me more insane. Plus Edward told me that I was annoying since I was thinking about her more too. I tried not too, but it must be due to this whole mate thing, or maybe now that Rosalie was gone to the Denali coven I had nothing better to think about.

Before I got too far from the house I heard my phone start ringing, curiously I looked to see Alice calling me, when I picked up she asked if I could go patrol by Beatrix's house, saying there was another vampire in the area and she was getting weird flashes about water, blonde hair, and blood that she didn't think was hers. Groaning I asked her why she couldn't do it, she obviously liked Alice or anyone else more than me. Alice explained that Edward was at Bella's, Carlisle was still at work, Jasper obviously couldn't and she was staying with him, and Esme was hunting toward the other way.

"Please Emmet, something feels wrong."

"Fine, but you can't say I don't do anything for you," I grumbled before hanging up.

I ran in the same direction I was heading, toward the familiar bookstore with an angry small woman, who I am sure is taking care of all of this like she always does. When the brick building came into view so did the scent of a vampire that I couldn't place, it didn't smell familiar, but that wasn't saying much. Beatrix's smell was getting more and more potent. I stopped breathing when I reached the front of the bookstore, the door was locked, but that's when I heard shouting and growling, and stuff breaking. I ran around the building, looking for an entrance when I noticed the window that I had once broken into was open. I made my way up and noticed the sprung trap and a small amount of blood on the floor. I refused to breathe, if I did I would be more harm than good, I heard a heavy thud nearby and race around the corner to see a vampire on her back, staring up at the ceiling with a knife in one of the sockets.

"Don't breathe in whatever you do, I am bleeding. A lot apparently too. She is going to regain composure in a minute, kill her or something useful because I currently cannot get up," I heard Beatrix grumble from the bathroom.

I tentatively took a step forward, watching the vampire as I got closer, getting ready to deal with the body when I heard swearing from the bathroom and a small thud like she was trying to get up or something. I started rushing. When I was done dealing with the vampire, I went to check on Beatrix, who I heard very little from. I poked my head into the bathroom, my eyes registering her, but it took them a little longer to understand what they were seeing. There was Beatrix, sitting on the floor in front of her bathtub, her orange curls pulled up into a falling bun, hair shaping her face, she had a towel barely draped over her naked body. I saw the vampire bites, the scars, the old and new bruises, I saw a fresh scratch, bleeding, from shoulder to the top of her breast, and I saw blood dripping from her head. She clutched her head in her one of her hands while forming a fist with the other. I saw her tattoos, large ones that I would have never guessed she had. I snapped out of my thoughts when a black shadow slithered its way slowly over to me, I realized that I had been staring at her rather than helping and kicked myself for getting distracted.

"Beatrix, I need to get you to Carlisle."

"Call him here, I am not going to the hospital nor am I going to your home where it is full of vampires," she stated tiredly.

It was a good idea. I opened my phone and dialed Carlisle's number, he didn't pick up so I left a message on his phone knowing he would come as soon as possible. Beatrix asked me to grab the long red sweater that was on the counter, when I handed it to her she looked at me semi-pitifully, realizing she would need help. I tried as gently as I could to help put it on without staring too much, but I couldn't help but notice an atom tattoo on her sternum and the flesh that surrounded. She was pale for a human but you could make out the savage bite just over her heart, bruising had developed on her should and curved around her back and down to her rib just peaking around the front.

"Grab me a cold rag, would you," she asked then snorted as she looked down at her sweater, "ever hear the joke about the pirate who asked for his redshirt in battle," she inquired, though I am not sure if it was rhetorical or blood loss.

I handed her the cold rag, and she placed it on her head, wincing as she did, and complained quietly about a wasted bath. I noticed an incense burner next to her and a full bath with black water. I noticed the light was off and wondered if that happened during the fight or if that was how she took baths.

For a while we sat in silence, I wasn't sure what to say, and it seemed from her awkward shifting she felt the same. The towel was draped over her lap, but a thigh tattoo poked out, there was also an anklet tattoo that was lace and skulls.

"What?"

I looked back up to her eyes, her emerald eyes confusion dancing as she stared at me, "sorry, I was looking at the tattoos."

She nodded slowly but said nothing. My phone rang and when I picked up it was Carlisle letting me know he was on his way and would be there shortly. Exhaling, I thanked him, I was about to breathe in when Beatrix placed a small hand, on my shoulder and shook her head at me.

Right, blood.

I nodded and hung up after a minute, silence once again returning. I heard her groan softly and try to get up, only to fall again. She huffed and winced putting her other hand over her rib. Taking pity, I swept her up in my arms and went to take her into the living room, that was until she protested and told me to take her to the kitchen, saying it was easier to clean the blood off the chairs than her couch. I set her in a chair comfortably, immediately noticing the lack of warmth as I did so. She asked me to close the windows throughout the house so it wouldn't attract any other vampires. I complied and started in her room. I didn't touch the trap, I wouldn't admit it but that thing kind of scared me, to go near the thing that almost decapitated me, but also I was unsure of how to reset it.

Once I finished I walked back to the kitchen to see Beatrix sitting at the table, rag still held to her head and now a glass and bottle of whiskey next to her. I wondered vaguely she got up without me hearing her, but before I could ask Carlisle came through the door and straight into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't be drinking," he chastised.

"It is a blood thinner, I know but I already couldn't take aspirin since I have been drinking today."

Sighing, he pulled up a chair in front of her to get a read on the problem. She turned to me, sending a shock down my spine, and asked if I could go into her room and in the second drawer of her dresser grab a tank top and some shorts.

Running, I grabbed her items in no time and returned to hand them to her. she took them and stood up, wobbly mind you, but stumbled her way to somewhere else in the house to change.

Carlisle and I exchanged looks, both of us clearly would rather be going about a normal night than dealing with a woman who hates vampires. When she returned I noticed the abundance of tattoos that weren't as noticeable before. She had a bunch of math tattoos on the top half of her right arm, two finger tattoos that I hadn't noticed before which were characters from Super Mario, tattoos behind both ears. She caught me staring at that point, and I looked away. I have been staring at her too much lately.

Carlisle started looking over her, giving her a concussion test, chuckling when she cracked a very dry joke. Repeating the question about the pirate and the redshirt question. carlisle laughed, clearly understanding the reference of the joke. I saw her glance at me out of the corner of her eye before explaining.

"There was a pirate, or something, who went into battle. each time before battle he would tell his men to grab his redshirt. After a battle one of his men asked why he needed a redshirt, he replied with "if I bleed no one notices and they continue to fight, or something along those lines. His men nodded but then they were told another battle was upon them when the captain saw the amount of boats he looked at his men and asked for his redshirt... and brown pants."

"I wish we would stop meeting like this," Carlisle sighed, "but, it looks like besides a gash that I will stitch up you should be fine. even now I notice the healing, so I may only dress the head would, but otherwise, I would say set an alarm every couple of hours, just for precaution.

"Thanks, Dr. Cullen. I'm sorry for taking you away from your work."

He waved her off before turning to leave and bidding her goodnight. He glanced my way by taking off through the door. I stood there awkwardly a moment before resolving to leave.

I saw Beatrix shiver as she took a large swig from the liquor bottle she had in front of her. She looked at me, and honestly, it was just nice to not to see hate in her eyes. She just looked tired, like a person who hasn't slept in a couple of days, and maybe she hadn't. Her emerald eyes looked down at the bottle again before putting the lid back on and started to get up. She failed, flopping back in her chair before huffing and swearing under her breath.

I swept her up in my arms once more, her protests loud, soon stopped as I went to put her in her room. Her bed had a black comforter and grey sheets which were unmade. A weird purple eye pillow and a weird plush were the only other things that dawned her bed beside the large pillows. She looked so small compared to the bed as I set her in the middle of it all.

"Thank you," she whispered looking at the blanket she now clutched in her hands.

She was so beautiful, and I hated everything about our situation at that moment, "can I ask-"

She cut me off, sliding lower in her bed and closed her eyes, "still not drunk enough," she murmured already half asleep.

I chuckled but nodded, I was about to leave when I remembered all the doors were unlocked and traps sprung. I didn't know how to reset the trap and with the smell of her blood in the air, I was unsure if it would attract other vampires.

"If you're going to stay, there are video games in the living room."

She sounded absolutely asleep and I'm not even sure she knew what she was saying, but I would take it.

Shrugging, I shut off the light in the room and shut the door behind me before retiring to the living room for the night. I suppose this was a lot better than her hating me.


	12. Chapter Twelve

I couldn't move for the first couple of minutes when I woke up, I didn't for another five minutes after that, curling further into my warm blankets, remembering what happened the night before. My window trap had not been reset, and I wondered if I should feel grateful that a vampire didn't attack me again. Sometimes I wonder if it wouldn't be easier just to give up and let them kill me, granted I don't think I would even be that lucky.

Sighing, I sat up surprised at the lack of pain I was feeling. The bruise had turned a yellow-green and would probably soon disappear, the scratch on my chest mostly closed save for the middle where her nails pierced the deepest. I touched the top of my head and only felt a bump that remained, though still tender.

Looking out the small window, I saw stars peeking through the leaves of the trees. I wonder how long I have been asleep, god willing not super long, I don't need that to become a habit after being injured. Sliding off the bed, I padded into the living room and then did a double take as I noticed a group of people once again awkwardly standing around my home.

Edward and Carlisle were staring at different bookshelves admiring the sheer amount of books I am sure. Emmett was playing some video game on the console with Danny and Jeremy watching so intently that they didn't notice the creak of the floorboards. At least if they noticed they didn't look my way.

Carlisle turned to me immediately when he heard the floorboard. His eyes went from attempted comfort to inquisitive almost immediately, and at the same time, I felt my stomach drop as well as my heart. This caught the others' attention and then suddenly I had seven pairs of eyes staring at me in concern or scared.

Unconsciously I took a step back, having to refrain from closing the door and crawling back in bed.

Danny stood first, walking slowly toward me like I was a scared animal. He seemed to be mumbling under his breath, but then I realized the edges around my periphery were going fuzzy. I was holding my breath so long that I was going to make myself faint.

Letting out a shaky breath I inquired nervously, "what are you all staring at?"

Danny grabbed my hand and gently led me to the bathroom. I glanced back at the room, my eyes eventually landing and staying on Emmett. He didn't look happy as he looked at my hand being captured by my friend's, but when he saw me looking at him his face went blank.

Walking to the bathroom felt like an eternity even though it was maybe ten steps from my bedroom. I felt like I was in the back seat of my mind like someone else was moving for me. The fluorescent lights seemed brighter than normal, the buzz louder. Danny put his hands on my shoulders before I could look in the mirror. His eyes were solemn, and he didn't say a word but at this point, he didn't need to. I needed to brace myself for what I was about to see.

Nodding to myself I turned slowly to the mirror. My mouth seemed to be the same, as well as my nose, ears, eyebrows, and hairline. Taking a deep breath I readied myself. I knew it would my eyes, but as I looked at my face as a whole it just looked...different. The face in the mirror, my face, was slimmer slightly, my eyes seemed to glow, the face as a whole seemed... more dangerous.

The buzzing from the fluorescent lights seemed to be getting louder by the minute, although the view around my periphery was getting cloudier and cloudier once again. I took a deep breath and it came out very shaky. It didn't seem to be helping, and I could feel myself sway a bit and if it weren't for my friend standing in the doorway I would have been on the floor passed out. I felt him carry me bridal style to the living room as I tried to control my breathing, which to be perfectly honest wasn't working that well. At least I was still human enough to need to breathe at this point. Danny set me down on the couch where he once sat, the seat was still warm, and he sat on his haunches looking me dead in the eyes.

"You are fine," he said sternly.

"No, I thought I was fucking dying, oh wait," The sarcasm was heavy and I could care less if it hurt feelings.

I am so tired of this, I am tired of vampires and werewolves, I am tired of everything.

Standing, honestly quicker than expected, stomped my way to the kitchen, grabbed my severely depleted whiskey bottle and left my own home. This was not my proudest moment, leaving my home with so many people in it, leaving traps unset, leaving without knowing where to go. I stood on the cement, feeling the cold seem into my bones, and decided that the woods would be fine, as long as I stayed near home I didn't see any danger, granted I wish I would have thought clearer, it's the times that we think irrationally that we face the most danger.

I heard tree limbs snap as I was sitting on a fallen tree getting quite inebriated. I felt my already slow heartbeat stop for a moment, but then I realised I just don't give a shit anymore. I felt anger, a lot of anger, and if a vampire came up to attack me at least I could release some stress.

Then I remembered I forgot all my weapons.


End file.
